


Home Suit Home

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Jaejoong dresses up for the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Suit Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [GQMF airport appearance](http://i38.tinypic.com/28ioo08.jpg).

It had been raining ever since Jaejoong and Yoochun left Incheon and Jaejoong stared out the van's window while Yoochun slept beside him, snoring softly. He pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contacts, pausing when he got to Junsu's name. Junsu was probably at his parents, not sad at all that he didn't have solo activities because it meant he could play games with his brother in person and see Xiahki every day. Jaejoong's thumb lingered over the call send button, but the hesitation made him decide against it and he tucked the phone back in his pocket.

Jaejoong listened to another half hour of Yoochun's snoring before they arrived at the apartment. He knew Yoochun's mother had lunch waiting for him so he slipped out the van quietly, waving off the umbrella the driver held for him, and grabbed his two bags before running into the building. In the elevator, he slung one bag over his shoulder and took his phone out again. Maybe just one text message to say he got back safe, he thought, but then the elevator dinged and slowed under his feet.

As he expected, the apartment was empty and the sound of his keys hitting the table seemed too loud and hollow because of it. Yunho filmed all day, then went out at night, and Changmin was also living at his parents' for the time being, which meant Jaejoong had the apartment to himself for the next however long. He was already thinking of people he could bother.

Food was priority for now though. The thought of cooking made him feel even more tired so he headed for the pile of take-out menus in the kitchen instead, flipping through them absently.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around his waist and he yelled, nearly pulling a muscle as he whipped his head around. "Junsu? Jesus, what are you -- why -- how did -- oh my god, don't _do_ that!"

Junsu giggled into Jaejoong's shoulder, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Hi, hyung," he said, letting Jaejoong turn around. "Whoa, hi, handsome."

Jaejoong rolled his eyes, ignoring, though secretly appreciating, the remark on his suit. "What are you doing here? I thought you've been living at home."

"I have," Junsu said, touching a hand to the open skin of Jaejoong's throat down to his bared chest. "While you were gone. But now you're not gone so I'm here again."

Jaejoong smiled. "Is that your roundabout way of saying you missed me?"

"I'm saying I haven't had sex in weeks and you're standing here in a suit and wet from the rain." Junsu grabbed Jaejoong's collar with both hands and tugged him forward sharply until their mouths were just barely touching. "And I missed you," he murmured before kissing Jaejoong.

The kiss was unrushed, which should've been surprising but it wasn't, and Jaejoong returned it with the same lazy grace, fingers pulling at the worn, soft cotton of Junsu's shirt. The heavy dampness that covered him before dissolved into the warmth of Junsu's skin and mouth, and he slipped his hands under Junsu's shirt to get more.

Gasping, Junsu pulled away, grinning at him. "Cold," he said, pushing Jaejoong's hand away, but kept his fingers snug around Jaejoong's wrist to lead him to the living room. "Let's warm you up, baby."

Jaejoong groaned. "That's horrible. Don't say stuff like that."

"Whatever, it's your fault for saying them first," Junsu said, plopping down on the sofa before pulling Jaejoong onto his lap. "And now, if we want to keep on schedule, we need to start making out."

Chuckling, Jaejoong cupped Junsu's face as he moved his closer. "Can't hold things up then," he murmured, and eased back in to continue the kitchen kiss. This time the urgency was there, creeping in more and more as Junsu's fingers worked deftly at the buttons of Jaejoong's shirt.

Junsu broke the kiss to smile up at Jaejoong when he finished, fingers dancing up to Jaejoong's shoulders so he could slide them under the jacket. "You missed me too, right?" he said, pushing the jacket off and letting it fall to the floor.

"Oh yeah," Jaejoong said, smiling when Junsu still didn't touch him and went for his belt instead, undoing it slowly followed by button and zipper. "Missed you every night. Missed you so loudly that I think I embarrassed Yoochun."

Junsu laughed quietly. "I approve." Then, he promptly shoved his hand inside Jaejoong's underwear and brought his mouth to the dip of Jaejoong's clavicle at the same time, sucking firmly.

"Ohholyfuckmissedthistoo." Jaejoong braced both hands on the back of the couch and gripped it hard to stop himself from thrusting into Junsu's hand. Even though he knew they had more time later to go slow, it didn't mean he was okay with it being over too quickly either. Junsu's hand moved with skill and efficiency that could only come from lots of practice, knowing exactly when to stroke and where to press, and Jaejoong was hard in no time.

Trying to pace things was a plan that was quickly being reconsidered.

Junsu seemed to know just what he was thinking and he kissed back up to Jaejoong's mouth. "It's okay," he said, clearly trying not to smile too much. "I won't tell anyone how fast it was over."

Jaejoong groaned and thrust his hips shallowly, too turned on and desperate for Junsu's touch after going far too long without it to retort. Junsu's teasing didn't last long either and he pushed the front of Jaejoong's underwear down to make things easier, forming a loose grip around Jaejoong's length for him to rock into.

Jaejoong sped his movements up gradually and Junsu didn't stop him, instead tightening his fist slowly while he licked and tugged on Jaejoong's nipples with his mouth. "You look so good, hyung," Junsu said, kissing under Jaejoong's jaw. "Gonna come?"

Panting, Jaejoong nodded and fisted Junsu's hair, tilting his head back for a kiss. He thrust into Junsu's hand a few more times, then spilled silently into Junsu's hand with his mouth parted against Junsu's. Junsu kept kissing him until he started to kiss back again, just tiny, quiet presses of lips.

"Got my shirt dirty," Junsu said, keeping his face close enough that their noses touched.

"I'll wash it later," Jaejoong said, groaning as he moved off and collapsed on the sofa, his muscles stretching out again. He looked up at Junsu who was wiping his hand on his shirt, then glanced down between Junsu's legs. "What about you?"

Junsu chuckled and got up, leaning over Jaejoong to kiss him again. "Don't worry," he said, pinching Jaejoong's nipple and making him yelp. "I'm going to fuck that ass really hard later, but I thought I should feed you first."

"Considerate," Jaejoong said, tugging his shirt closed.

Junsu grinned. "The usual?" he said, already walking to the kitchen as Jaejoong nodded.

Jaejoong watched from the couch as Junsu called up the restaurant, phone pressed between his ear and shoulder. Junsu swayed back and forth aimlessly while flipping and spinning the take-out menu in his hand, pausing for one moment to smile at Jaejoong.

As he closed his eyes, Jaejoong thought two things: it was good to be home, and he needed to wear more suits around the house.


End file.
